Bitte Bitte
by pyu-ki
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über den Zaubertränkemeister und sein Herzenswunsch, nämlich ganz seinem Lucius zu gehören...[slash, vielleicht etwas härter...]


**Bitte Bitte**

Hi Leute!

Ich wollte zwar eigentlich ne Songfic zu 'Bitte Bitte' von den Ärzten schreiben, aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass das eigentlich überflüssig ist...deshalb lass ich es und schreibe einfach so ne kurze Geschichte über Snape und Lucius...Also: lesen!

Bye, original-kp

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling außer der schwächliche Charakter Snapes und die Perversion mit der er diesen auslebt...Lucius ist glaube ich ganz gut getroffen und gehört somit ganz und gar dieser Dame.

**Rating:** R

Los geht's:

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Meister der Zaubertränke in den Hallen von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, hatte eine Leidenschaft. Neben seinen Wundermittelchen und Giften, die tödlich wirkten und nicht nachzuweisen waren. Diese besagte Leidenschaft hieß Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy, um Snape nicht als Kinderficker dastehen zu lassen. Nein, der junge Malfoy war Abschaum in seinen Augen. Aber sein Vater hatte etwas, das unwiderstehlich war. Es waren nicht seine eisgrauen Augen, die ein Musterbeispiel für die alte Weisheit „Augen sind das Fenster zur Seele"waren, und jedem mit Verachtung anblickten. Es war auch nicht der durch jahrelanges Training und schmerzhafte Cruciatus-Flüche gestählte Körper, der jedem, der ihn sah, egal ob Bodybuilder oder Model, ein Gefühl von Minderwertigkeit durch den Kopf gehen lies. Ebenso wenig waren es die grazilen Bewegung, mit denen Lucius seinen Körper führte, oder seine Hände, die zwar vielen Menschen, Muggeln wie auch Zauberern, den Tod gebracht hatten, aber dennoch schlank und zart waren. Das, was Severus Snape an seinem früheren Mentor so schätze, war seine herrische Stimme, die jeden das tun lies, was sie wollte, ohne das diejenigen wagten, die Anweisungen zu hinterfragen oder gar zu widersprechen. Wenn Lucius mit Snape sprach, war es so wie es niemand anders, nicht einmal Dumbledore oder dieser Stümper von Zaubereiminister, wagte. Lucius machte klar, wer der Meister war und das gefiel Snape so sehr, dass er Lucius in seiner Phantasie und seinen Träumen Dinge sagen lies, von denen er wirklich nur träumen konnte.

Denn Severus wusste: Lucius würde sich niemals mit ihm einlassen, denn erstens war er seiner nicht würdig und zweitens war da noch _er_. _Ihn_ verabscheute Snape so sehr, dass er sogar die Seiten gewechselt und von den Todessern zu den „Guten"ging. _Er_ war es, der Snape sogar noch mieser behandelt hatte als es Lucius tat. _Er_, der von allen als der dunkle Lord gepriesen wurde und vor dem alle, auch er damals, auf den Knien herumrutschten. Doch im Grunde war er nichts weiter als ein mieser kleiner Arschficker, der ihm seinen Lucius weggenommen hatte. Snape hasste Tom noch mehr als diesen überheblichen Potter, noch mehr als diese alte Wetterhexe McGonnagal und beinahe so sehr wie sich selbst. Denn Snape war einer, der normalerweise gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fiel. Er hasste es, um den heißen Brei herumzureden oder aus Furcht oder Kriecherei nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Deshalb verstand er nicht, warum er seine Gefühle Lucius gegenüber nicht einfach zugab. Er würde ihn schon nicht umbringen...obwohl, das konnte man nicht genau sagen. Severus beschloss, es zu tun und seine Gedanken in einem Brief an Lucius darzulegen. Über die Konsequenzen seines tuns könnte er später nachdenken.

_**Lucius, Angebeteter!**_

_**Wenn ich an dich denke, an unsere gemeinsame Zeit damals, geht mir immer nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Wie wäre es gewesen, wenn du mich an seiner statt gewählt hättest? Wie würde ich heute meine Stunden verbringen, auch eingesperrt in diesen Mauern, die mir nie das geben konnten, nach dem ich mich gesehnt hatte, oder angekettet an einer Leine, ich als Hund, und du als Herr? Ich möchte deine Stimme hören, Lucius, du sollst mir Befehle erteilen, ich würde alles tun, solange es dir gefällt. Ich wäre ein gehorsames Hündchen, das weißt du. Bitte gib mir ein Chance, mich als würdig zu erweisen, nur eine einzige. Du kannst anstellen mit mir, was du willst. Du bist mein Meister!**_

_**Dein ergebenster Severus Snape**_

Nur wenige Tage später kam per Sturmfalke die Antwort auf Severus' Liebeserklärung. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend öffnete er den Brief. Was wäre, wenn Lucius in abwies? Mit der Schande könnte er nicht leben. Und wenn Lucius so fühlte wie er? Das wäre der Himmel auf Erden für ihn. Also faltete er das Pergamentblatt, welches sich im Umschlag befand auseinander und las.

_**Severus!**_

_**Dein Gejammere ist ja grauenhaft! Komm in drei Tagen zu mir nach Malfoy Manor, um deine gerechte 'Strafe' zu erhalten!**_

_**L. M.**_

Severus konnte es nicht fassen. Eine Einladung (so verstand er es zumindest) in die Residenz seines Liebsten. Also wollte Lucius doch etwas von ihm.

Die nächsten drei Tage verbrachte Severus mit dem Brauen von komplexen Zaubertränken, um sich davon abzuhalten, zu sehr an Lucius zu denken. Er würde sonst noch vor Schmacht zergehen...

Drei Tage nachdem Severus den Brief erhalten hatte, apparierte er morgens nach Malfoy Manor. Er musste etwas außerhalb ankommen, da das Haus selbst mit allerlei (schwarz-)magischen Barrieren umgeben war. Nach einem zehnminütigen Fussweg erreichte er dann doch endlich das Eingangsportal.

Er klopfte zaghaft an, und ein Hauself machte die große Tür auf. "Der Meister erwartet euch im Kerker. Duffy wird euch hingeleiten." Mit einer Verbeugung bedeutete der hässliche Elf Severus ihm zu folgen. Das tat Severus auch. Erst ging es quer durch die Eingangshalle zu einem Torbogen, hinter dem Treppennach oben und unten führten. Der Hauself, und mit ihm Severus, ging zur Treppe, die nach unten führte, stieg sie hinab und folgte dann einem fackelerhellten Gang. Mit der Zeit die so beim gehen verrann wurde Severus immer nervöser. Um sich (wieder einmal) abzulenken heftete er seine Augen auf die Füße des Elfen und zitierte im Geiste Rezepte für schwierige Zaubertränke. Was eigentlich keine richtige Ablenkung war; jeden Trank, von dem Severus je gehört hätte, und sei er noch so schwierig zuzubereiten, beherrschte er im Schlaf. Nicht umsonst war er der beste Zaubertränkemeister diesseits der großen Leere, die das Universum darstellte. Doch schon bald hielt der Hauself vor einer schweren schwarzen Eichentür. "Hier erwartet euch der Meister, Sir." und mit einem 'Plopp' verschwand der Elf.

Severus freute sich einerseits: Sein Traum war kurz davor, erfüllt zu werden. Aber andererseits hatte er ein wenig Angst: Was würde auf ihn zukommen? Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Doch die Sehnsucht nach Lucius überwog schließlich die Ängste. Severus klopfte stärker als nötig gegen die Tür.

So, Schluss erstmal. Rest folgt früher oder später. Früher, wenn es Reviews gibt...


End file.
